Hot Cocoa
by Ciestess
Summary: Danny and Sam have been teased about being together for a while, and now Danny finally asks the dreaded question! But what will Sam say?


Ever since his identity as the ghostly hero "Danny Phantom" had been revealed, it had become commonplace for Danny to use his powers more openly in public.  
After the initial (multiple-months-worth of) shock and hero-worshipping wore off, other students would occasionally come to him asking for help with things like stuck lockers, jammed backpack zippers, and, in at least one case, getting gum out of hair.

But by far Danny's favorite way of using his powers - even more than for his own benefit or to fight ghosts - was to spoil his girlfriend, Sam Manson.  
He would fly her up to the top shelves in her favorite bookstore, turn them invisible for a bit of privacy (especially to get her away from her, in her own words, "Morning-people, sunshine-happy, overbearing…" etc. parents), sneak them in to see her favorite movies in the theater (with ghostly-acquired treats of her choice), and to keep her cool in the raging heat of the summer (on the rare occasion that she ventured outside, anyway).

By the time the spring of their senior year of highschool came around, people were teasing them (him) about getting a ring. At first, Danny and Sam laughed it off, but… Danny noticed Sam was starting to laugh less and less when it would be brought up.  
He was starting to get the feeling…

"Hey… Sam?" He coaxed her attention away from the view. It was their favorite spot: A single tree on top of the highest hill overlooking Amity Park, far enough away from the city to see the stars.  
"What's up?" She looked concerned - probably because Danny was so obviously nervous.  
"Do you…"  
He stopped. Did he really want to ask this? What if…  
"... Danny?" She shifted to sit facing him. "Hey, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing's wrong! I just… People keep asking, and we've laughed it off, but we never actually… Ugh!" He braced himself and, gently, hesitantly, "Do you… want to get married?"

Sam blinked at him a few times.  
"Uh… If that's your way of-"  
"No! No, I'm not... proposing, it's just - it's actually…" He took a deep breath, "It's just that I want to make sure we're on the same page, and… because… I'm not ready to get married - or even THINK about it - but if that's something you're wanting, I want to know so that I can… really…"  
Sam was laughing.  
"Uh… Sam?"  
"Hahaha… Is that all you were worried about?!"  
"SAM! I'm serious - THIS is serious!"

"No, I know, I know! I'm not laughing beca- Look, I KNOW it's serious. It IS serious, and you're right. It's definitely something we need to talk about! It's just…" She started chuckling, "I- heheh, c'mon, you're a SUPERHERO! When you got that worried look on your face, I thought it was going to be something more like 'I need to go visit Clockwork' or 'Pariah Dark might be waking up'! Hahaha…"  
She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Hehe, you don't need to worry. I would never push you to do something like that." She got up, "And besides, marriage is just some stupid societal convention used to enslave women to the patriarchy, anyway! I'll be back, I just need to use the restroom really quick."

Once she was out of sight, Danny turned his gaze back to the stars. He sighed, "... How did I get so lucky?"  
He took a sip of his hot chocolate. It was cold. Although the temperature was getting warmer, it was still plenty chilly out.  
He looked down at Sam's cup, and smiled. When she got back, her hot cocoa had steam rising from it.

* * *

This is part of my "One-Shot Wednesday" project - I'm trying to write a one-shot every week that other people have requested! Original Requests one week, and Fanfic Requests the next.  
(Only Fanfic OSWs are posted on this site, however.)

To **vote for the next OSW**, go to my Tumblr ("CiestessDE"), Twitter ("Ciestess"), or my website (crossroadofinfinity. com) to find the current poll!

While I will try to keep track of all the requests I receive _regardless_ of how they're sent, you should send Fanfic Requests through the pinned tweet on my Twitter ("Ciestess"), and Original Requests through either my email (CiestessDE *at* gmail . com) or my P atreon (if you're a patron) if you want to make sure I see them.

Just about everything goes - I'll tell you if there's a problem. But** if you want to know more about how they work**, you can read about Original OSWs on my website (crossroadofinfinity. "com/" 2019/07/07/how-it-works/), and Fanfic OSWs in my profile.

So please send me ALL the ideas! I will make sure to recognize whoever's idea/request it was in the work – just ask if you want to remain anonymous.

And if you liked this, please **SHARE** it!


End file.
